In cellular communications it is common practice to utilize a number of cellular base stations, each covering adjacent cell sites, which in the aggregate provide radio communications within a geographic area spanning, for example, a metropolitan area. As a mobile phone crosses between cell sites a radio handover process takes place between the mobile phone and the base station operating in the crossover cell site.
This process is generally determined by conventional handover algorithms in the mobile phone and in some instances the base stations. Due to environmental conditions such as temperature, mobile phones are prone to transfer radio communications too soon or too late which can result in dropped calls. Cellular network designers have compensated for this problem by adding more cellular base stations to minimize this occurrence. This compensation scheme is, however, costly to cellular carriers, and inevitably results in higher consumer rates. Similar problems are observed in wireless local area networks (WLAN).